christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy's Perfect Christmas
"Daisy's Perfect Christmas" is a Christmas episode from the twenty-first season of . Summary Daisy is sad when Christmas doesn't go as planned. Daisy greatly dislikes winter, but enjoys one aspect of it: Christmas. She is fond of Sodor's Christmas traditions: picking up children, bringing them to the small railway for a party, and taking carolers around the island to sing for those who have to work during the holidays. At Vicarstown one morning, shortly before Christmas, Daisy is disappointed to find that there is still no snow on the ground. She is still excited to see the tree and lights inside the station, but the workmen are still putting up the tree. She picks up the children to take them to Arlesburgh West, but is worried that they will be disappointed. On the way, the children are singing "Jingle Bells" with different lyrics, with Daisy annoyed that they are singing it "wrong". Arriving at the junction, Daisy is upset to find that there are no presents like there have been in previous years. Despite Daisy's objections, Rex explains that they are doing something different for the party this year. He has trucks topped with snow being blown by a fan. Daisy does not see the fan and believes it is actually snowing, but quickly finds out that the snow is fake. The small engines are pleased with how convincing the snow is, but Daisy still wants real snow. When she takes the children back to Vicarstown, the lights are finally up, but an electrical problem causes them to go out almost immediately. Daisy collects the carolers and takes them to the Search and Rescue Centre. She is still in a bad mood, though everyone else is in good spirits. Some trucks begin screeching Christmas carols, which everyone else laughs at except Daisy. Finally, Harold puts the star on top of the Search and Rescue Centre's tree, which is not normally his job. This leaves Daisy absolutely furious. At the sheds that night, Daisy complains to Ryan, Judy, and Jerome. She insists that this year, the Christmas traditions were "wrong". The others insist to her that things this year were no better or worse than previous years; just different. Daisy comes to accept this after Ryan reminds her that a few Christmases ago, they did not share a shed, while Judy and Jerome remind her that they were not stationed at Arlesburgh a few Christmases ago. They then surprise Daisy: as a Christmas gift, they have decorated the sheds. Daisy finally realizes that the most important part of Christmas is being with friends Availability The episode is included alongside "Terence Breaks the Ice" on the Christmas on Sodor DVD released in the United States on October 17, 2017,Christmas on Sodor DVD on Amazon.com and the United Kingdom on November 13, 2017.Christmas on Sodor DVD on Amazon.co.uk Gallery 7E53AA0D-FE53-4852-B24F-A3ABCEA6CF52.png External links * References Category:Episodes Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Hit Entertainment Category:2017 releases Category:British Christmas Specials Category:Jam Filled Entertainment